The Prime Uprising
by This is not a FanFiction
Summary: After blotching a Time/Space seal, Naruto and Gaara find themselves in an unfamiliar world that shares few similarities with their own. After some time, both Naruto and Gaara sense an energy source that catches their immediate attention. Running off to investigate, both Shinobi discover something they never would have imagined possible: Autonomous Robotic Organisms from Cybertron.


A/N: I recently got into Transformers Prime/Beast Wars and figured, why not? Hope you enjoy~

Key:

"Speech"  
_"ANBU Signing"_  
_'Thoughts'  
"Japanese."  
_

* * *

It had been a mere week and a half since Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and his best friend, Gaara no Subaku, found themselves in this strange world. Whether it was another dimension, or the future, or another possibility, one thing remained the same; they had absolutely no idea how they had arrived. They had an idea, of course, but nothing for certain. Before they woke up in the middle of a metropolitan area, the two shinobi had been experimenting with seals. None of which, confusingly, had _anything_ to do with time/space or anything of the like. So, it would remain a mystery for a while longer until they figured out just how they arrived.

Gaara was equally, if not more determined, to return to their world. He wasn't just a shinobi for Sunagakure, but it's Kazekage. He had responsibilities he could not leave alone. He trusted that his sister, Temari, would handle affairs until they figured out a way home, but he was considerably more worried than Naruto, who no longer held any affiliation to any Hidden Village.

Naruto knew, from the moment he dragged back the vengeful idiot, that the council would demand for his execution at _"harming their precious Uchiha" _or at the very least, banishment. As such, he had made preparations before hand, sealing up everything that his father and mother left behind as well as a promise from Gaara that he would be forever welcome to stay in Suna as long as he needed. He would forever be grateful to his once-misunderstood friend, as he gave him everything he needed and only asked for help on occasion.

Then, of course, Madara decided to launch the Fourth Great Shinobi war. They were only glad that the war had ended a few months ago rather than it being in full swing while they were launched into this new world.

Both eighteen year-old shinobi's had done their part in discovering just where they were and how the world worked. It was...strange. The humans technology far more advanced than anything the two had ever seen. Nearly in every aspect, this world made theirs seem primitive. And yet, there were many similarities between the two. None of which particularly made the two feel at ease considering the differences were far greater and much more obvious.

They had discovered that they landed in a Nation known as the _United States of America, _where the majority of the populous spoke an unusual language known as _English_. It took the better part of four days to completely learn the new language thanks with the help of shadow/sand clones, and even with that they had an accent that was rather difficult to rid of. They did discover a rather odd coincidence between their world in this one, and that was the language known as Japanese; it was the same as their native tongue. On that matter, they discovered there were dozens of different languages spoken all across their world; which was admittedly much larger then their own.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Gaara?"

"There is some strange energy coming from that direction..."

Naruto took a moment to spread out his energy in a small pulse, feeling all the objects that came in contact with it. It was similar to a sonar, or a radar, but he could feel everything his energy touched to his very core.

"You're right, of course. Should we check it out?"

"I believe it would be wise to do so."

With that said, the two shinobi ran across the desert, their speed leaving a trail of dust and sand in their wake until they came upon a rather small town, the sign that was posted at it's perimeter spelled out -

**JASPER**  
**City Limit**

"A city hidden in plain sight..." Gaara muttered softly. They had come across many cities such as these, located in the middle of no where, but not truly hidden. It was a rather ingenious decision, and Gaara wondered if it would be possible to do something similar in their world one day, should they ever need a safe-house in times of war (which would undoubtedly come to them once again - it was practically guaranteed in the Shinobi nations.)

"Well, let's go see what that energy was, it felt kind-of like chakra...but not." Naruto muttered softly, narrowing his senses to see what could possibly be the source of the energy they felt.

"Well, let's get going! Maybe we'll finally be able to fight something!" Naruto said excitedly. It had been too long for either of them since they last fought something other then themselves during spars.

"You are too eager, Naruto." Gaara muttered softly, though he too hoped for something to challenge him even slightly.

"Pfft, like you're not hoping too! Maa, let's get going!" Naruto fist pumped as they walked into the city, feeling around for the energy. It took a while, but they eventually found that the energy was strongest near a little fast-food restaurant. The felt around softly, not daring to create another pulse so close to the energy source when they realized it was coming from a...motorcycle?

_"__Nani?__"_ Naruto muttered, reverting back to Japanese in shock as he stared at the two-wheeled vehicle.

"This does not make sense..." Gaara said softly, staring intently at the motorcycle.

Before they could continue to wonder, they felt a stronger source behind them and noticed two cars that were driving straight for the motorcycle which was now occupied by a teenage boy, about a year younger then them from the look of it.

When the motorcycle took off once the two cars charged, Naruto and Gaara followed quickly and silently, both knowing that the boy was clearly _not_ in control of the purple motorcycle.

_"What do you think is going on?"_ Naruto signed in the ANBU sign-language they both knew by heart.

_"No idea. We must follo-"_ He cut himself off when both teenage shinobi watched what seemed to be impossible happen. They had chased the tree vehicles all the way out to the city's water-drain, where another boy got caught in the trouble, and stared wide-eyed as the vehicles literally _transformed_ into huge mechanical-bodies.

The motorcycle turned female robot-thing fought against the two cars that transformed into rather menacing looking male robots with canons that formed on their arms. As the motorcycle got a clear shot at one of the robots, both Gaara and Naruto realized the energy source was whatever was flowing through their bodies. The blue liquid felt strangely like chakra...but extremely less potent than anything they had ever come across.

_"It is not chakra, but something similar."_ Gaara signed as he stared intently on the battle. The motorcycle was clearly losing, and the two readied themselves to help if need be; a two-on-one fight was hardly a fair fight, and she seemed to be protecting the other human boys. Before they got to spring into action, another car, yellow and black painted, landed in the form of a male-robot and helped the female-robot out.

Soon enough, the battle was over and the humans that were caught in the cross-fire had made their escape through one of the many large pipes that surrounded the ditch. The two robots spoke, but were a little too far away, and soft spoken for either shinobi to truly hear what they were saying, but they transformed and left the area soon after yet another car, seemingly on the motorcycle's and Camaro's side, came into the scene, leaving bewildered shinobi in their unknown wake.

Hopping down to the bottom of the ditch, both Gaara and Naruto examined the spilled energy and realized how closely to chakra the stuff was.

"It's less potent than any chakra I have ever seen, but it seems to be the energy source of whatever those beings were, as they were obviously sentient." Gaara said, sealing some of the liquid-chakra into a glass bottle, before sealing the bottle into a seal on his arm.

Over the years, both Gaara and Naruto thought it to be a good idea to seal important items onto their person so that there was no fear of it ever being lost or stolen and should they need it at any given time, it was available. It was one of the many things that they thanked themselves for when they woke up in this strange world, else wise they would have had no supplies to survive before they learned the basics of where they landed.

"We should find those kids." Naruto said standing from his crouch. "Maybe they know something about them."

"The motorcycle and the camaro seemed to be protecting them whilst the other two went against them with the intent to kill, if one can truly kill a machine. It would seem that they are the "good-guys" in this situation. It may be best to simply go to them rather than the children. That and the children seemed to be clueless as much as we are as to _what_ they are. The machines should not be able to hide themselves from us as we can fully sense them now with this sample of their energy." Gaara said patting his arm.

Naruto scratched the back of his head lightly before saying. "Yeah, I guess you're right, we should be able to find them easily enough, but we need to make sure they know we mean them no harm. They might be able to help us get back home, you never know with huge robots-things."

"Yes, that would be wise. For now, I believe it is best we find a place to rest and eat, we have traveled much today."

With a stretch of his arms, Naruto said, "True enough. I think there was a motel somewhere over there, we have enough money from those jewels we sold to that jeweler in that really busy city a while back. Who knew those worthless little crystals would be worth so much here..." Naruto said softly, thinking back to the white crystals that littered Suna would be worth thousands of American Dollars. Naruto had taken to collecting them whilst he was staying in Suna, they were just pretty to look at and Naruto figured he would find something to do with them one day.

* * *

In the morning, both Naruto and Gaara woke up and sent another soft pulse around them, and immediately felt the presence of those machines they discovered the previous day. Walking over to where the energy source was coming, Naruto and Gaara found themselves in front of a school, both staring at the camaro and motorcycle that stopped at the parking area in front of it.

The younger of the boys they saw the previous day hopped right in the yellow and black camaro without any hesitation, while the elder was hesitant and walked away from the motorcycle and in through an alley way.

"Let us follow." Gaara said in a whisper, noting that Naruto had nodded his head.

The two used a light genjutsu over themselves and hid in plain site as they jumped onto the roof to see the interaction between the two.

"Relax." the motorcycle's feminine voice said to the boy. "I just want to talk to you." Though by the sound of her voice, it seemed she would rather not.

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" the boy asked.

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." the motorcycle said sounding as though she were speaking to a two-year old.

"No! No, no I get it! The first rule of Robot Fight Club is you don't talk about Robot Fight Club." the boy said stepping away from the cycle. "What you need to understand is that I don't need a bunch of talking vehicles following me around, trying to get me killed!"

Turning to a slight gasp, Naruto saw that a Japanese looking girl with pink highlights in her hair hid behind the wall and watched the interaction with excited eyes, especially after the motorcycle transformed to her humanoid form.

"Look!" The now female robot said sounding completely frustrated. "Jack? Was it? Your personal safety is _exactly_ why Optimus Prime is requesting your presence."

Both Shinobi looked at each other and knew that whoever this Optimus Prime was, had to be their Leader.

"Wa-wait Optimus who?" the boy asked completely confused.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the _only_, humans who has ever _seen_ one of us." The female continued, bringing her face closer to his.

"DUDE! What are you waiting for?" Came the Japanese girls voice, bringing their attention to the end of the Alley way where she stood. "Go with!" she urged.

"Scrap." said the female robot staring, as blandly as a machine could, at the girl. Sharing a look, both Naruto and Gaara jumped off of the roof and landed just in front of the girl.

"WOAH! Did you just jump from the roof!?" the girl screamed in both awe and shock.

"We would like to come as well." Gaara said to the motorcycle.

"Double scrap." the cycle said again with more annoyance lacing her voice. "Bee, I need you for pick up, we've got three more to bring in."

* * *

"So, who are you two?" a boy who introduced himself as Raphael, or Raf as he preferred to be called, asked while they say in the yellow and black camaro.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, just call me Naruto if you'd like." Naruto said with a small wave of his hand to the kid.

"I am Gaara no Subaku, you may call me simply Gaara if you'd like."

"You guys Japanese?" he asked curiously.

"Um...I guess? It's a bit more complicated, and I think these Robot guys could help us out, or maybe we could come to an agreement with each other and help the other out." Naruto answered a bit vaguely on their situation as even he still didn't completely understand it. But since they were robots they had to be greatly advanced...right? They should have some idea to help them get back home...or maybe help them with something similar to their seal they had blotched.

"Uh, okay?" Raf said scratching the back of his head. It wasn't long before they were inside a false mountain to what seemed to be their base of operations.

Once inside, they saw other robots and they could hear the other children "ooh" and "ahhh" at the sight of them. Naruto and Gaara retained their composure as they exited the Camaro and stepped side by side with the other humans.

"I thought they were two?" said a white and red male robot.

"Haven't you heard?" came the females dry reply. "Humans multiply."

"I'm Raf." introduced the small boy.

"Naruto."

"Gaara."

"I'm Miko!" the girl said excitedly, walking up to the bulky green robot. "Who're you?"

"Bulkhead." the green robot replied warily of the little girl.

She gasped before she continued excitedly. "Are you a car? I bet you're a big huge monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much to you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Even Naruto had to admit her fast spoken questions were giving him a headache, but remained quiet.

"So...if you're robots," Raf said, "who made you?"

"Puh-lease." came the red and white not-robots voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, footsteps behind them called their attention and they were met with the largest by far of the not-robots.

Said not-robot kneeled before them and said, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." Naruto and Gaara stared wide eyed at the living robot. _Aliens?_ Well, they were some sort of inter-dimensional travelers so that wasn't so unrealistic. Probably more realistic than their situation. "Also known as Autobots." the robot continued.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked the question that was on each of the human's minds.

"We are here to protect your planet." the huge Robot, that Naruto and Gaara figured might be this Optimus Prime the female one mentioned earlier. "From the Decepticons."

"Okaay? Why are they here?" Jack asked.

"A fair question, Jack." the large robot said once again kneeling down to their height. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." Both shinobi flinched at that. They knew the horrors of war all too well. The war with Madara had lasted only a year and a half, but in that time, hundreds of thousands fell. The lands were ravaged...but thanks to their techniques, and Naruto taking the Rinnengan from Madara when he fell, was able to help heal the land that would other wise been thought to be irreparable. But they, these robots lost their entire world because of War... neither could help the sympathy they felt for them.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked innocently. Naruto closed his eyes for the moment, wishing the images of death and destruction from his mind.

"For most, for control over our worlds supply of Energon." continued Prime. "The fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along side someone I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted." The kids were paying rapt attention to their tale, while the shinobi bowed their head in respect. They knew that, that, was too true, as they had witnessed it first hand themselves.

"And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko sighed, obviously not paying as close attention as they had first believed.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" she asked crossing her arms.

"So, what is Megatron, and all this have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen, nor heard from in sometime, but if his return is imminent as I fear, then it could be catastrophic... and since you now know of our existence, I fear that the Decepticons know of yours." Prime said grimly.

"I can see how this would pose a risk to these three, but for us, there is no threat for the safety of loved ones, as we are all each other has, as well as we have a more...delicate situation with where we come from." Gaara said to the Autobots.

"Well this I'd like to hear. You two literally jumped in our conversation earlier, and probably saw us from before." the female Autobot said.

"Like you Autobots and Decepticons," Naruto began, "We do not hail from _this_ Earth."

"Wait, you two are aliens too!? Are you using some sort of hologram to look human? Oh! did you _possess_ someone!? Are you green and have antennas?" Miko asked raptly.

"No, they said _"this"_ Earth." the red and white Autoboy said. "Explain further." he pressed.

Naruto took up the explanation. "It is...complicated, but I'll do my best. Gaara and I come from a world we believe to be parallel, or at least similar, world to this one known as the Elemental Nations. There, the world is comprised of dozens of countries, and unlike this one, is lead by it's 'Military'. Both Gaara and myself are a part of what you would consider to be Military, but as to how we arrived, in our world, there is an energy known as Chakra."

"Chakra is essentially the combination of spiritual energy, and physical energy within the body." Gaara added, motioning for Naruto to show it off.

Bringing his right hand out, Naruto concentrated and created a fully formed Rasengan, as it was simply _pure_ condensed chakra.

The red and white Autobot kneeled down and stared at the blue swirl. "Amazing." he whispered before bringing out a scanner of some sort. "This, this is nearly identical to pure energon! Only-"

"Much more potent." Naruto finished. "We gathered that from the samples left by those other...Cybertronians? Yeah, those guys that spilled it because of your fight."

"Amazing. You create this _within_ you?" the same robot questioned.

"Yes, but we are getting off track. To continue, there are different branches in which Chakra is used. We were experimenting with a certain branch known to us as Fuuinjutsu, or Sealing techniques."

"Wait, that's Japanese! Are you guys Japanese like me? _Can you speak Japanese?_"

_"We can."_ Naruto answered in their native tongue. "Anyway, we were experimenting with Time/Space seals, and long story short, completely blotched one up and a week and a half ago, woke up in this world."

"Did you by any chance wake up in Pratt, Kansas?" the red and white Autobot asked curiously.

"Uhhhh, I think so? There was a lot of corn where we woke up." Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Then your entrance was the cause for the disturbance I picked up!" he exclaimed, glad that he figured it out. "That explains that, I am assuming you require assistance in returning to your dimension?"

"That would be most helpful, even if you have only theories or ideas on how, we would be grateful."

"If you allow me to scan more of this, Chakra, of yours, then I shall do everything in my power to help you. Optimus?" the robot said.

The giant robot nodded and said, "We shall do our best to help you, this chakra you create within your body can help us in many ways."

"Uh, okay...see giant robots, call 911, and pretend dimensional traveler don't exist...so can we go home now?" Jack asked.

"What!?" Miko exclaimed. Naruto, for a _very_ brief moment thought she might have listened to when they stated the risk against their family. "I'm living the dream here! And I will not allow you, or anyone else shatter it!"

"It is best if you five remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions." Optimus said kindly. "Naruto, Gaara, you do not have housing of your own?"

"Nope, not really. We've just been staying in motels and stuff. We had a few things we had on us and sold for your currency. We should be fine going on that." Naruto answered.

"It would be best if you remain here." Optimus said with a nod.

"Optimus, with all due respect the human children are in as much danger _here_ as anywhere!" the same robot interjected.

"Children?" Jack sounded insulted.

"Perhaps the two dimension travelers would be able to protect themselves, using the other branches of chakra use, but even then, they still have no protective shell! If they get under foot they'll go...squish."

"Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other with a nod. At least they were a step, no matter how small, at getting back home. Though they both knew that with recent discoveries, they would be involved with something greater than either ever imagined possible.

* * *

A/N: Meh, this should be pretty fun to write. I don't know how I'll continue it on, exactly, but that's the fun of writing (at least mine) since inspiration hits you and then you write like crazy! Of course I'll attempt to plan how Naruto's and Gaara's existence comes into play and how it changes things, but I like writing whenever something comes to me and I plan for about five chapters or something. Any way, I'm rambling, so see you when I update this soon!


End file.
